OS - 1 ère Rencontre entre Damon et Elena
by Angelika25
Summary: C'est la 1 ère rencontre entre Damon et Elena modifiée à ma façon :) Bonne Lecture ! ;)


_OS – 1__er__ Rencontre Entre Damon et Elena_

_Mystic Grill,_

Pov Externe

Quelques années auparavant, la ville de Mystic Falls était réputée pour être une petite ville calme et sereine. Les habitants étaient satisfaits de la tranquillité que leur offrait cet endroit. Puis, petit à petit, la population a doublé voir triplé ! Le nombre de jeunes augmentait rapidement et ils devaient bien sûr pouvoir se divertir, se distraire.

Le Mystic Grill était devenu leur endroit favori pour ce genre d'activité. La ville a donc perdu son « titre de ville la plus calme ».

Ce vendredi soir, la veille des vacances, la fête bâtait de son plein. Les adolescents de la ville dansaient, chantaient et s'amusaient. Tandis qu'ils profitaient à fond dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le propriétaire du Grill se frottait les mains en pensant à tous les bénéfices que cette fête lui apporterait.

Trois jeunes femmes, trois meilleures amies, trinquèrent puis vidèrent leur coupe de champagne pour célébrer leur amitié qui durait depuis plus de 10 ans.

**Caroline** surexcitée : **« Vous vous rendez compte ?! Aujourd'hui ça fait exactement 10 ans qu'on se connait ! »**

**Bonnie **la taquinant **: « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussit à te supporter pendant toute ces années ! »**

**Caroline : « Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir ! Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai organisé un rencart avec Tony ? » **Lui rappela-t-elle faisant semblant d'être offensée

**Bonnie **ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a réussit à la faire aller à se rendez-vous débile **: « C'était un coureur de jupon Caroline ! »**

**Caroline **se défendit-elle **: « Mais il était beau »** puis se tourna vers la 3ème jeune femme puis poursuivit **« Et toi Elena ? C'est grâce à moi que toi et Matt êtes ensemble ! Au lieu de vous tournez autour, moi, Caroline Forbes, j'ai du joué le cupidon pour vous. Vous devriez me remerciez plutôt ! »**

**Elena : « Tu oublies le jour où moi et Bonnie on a du te couvrir devant ta mère parce que tu voulais aller voir Tyler en douce » **Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire vengeur

**Caroline** prise de cour : **« C'était il y a longtemps ça ne compte plus ! »**

**Elena : « Tu nous as foutu dans une sacrée galère Care ! »**

**Bonnie **empêchant ses amies de continuer la conversation **: « Assez parler les filles, on est là pour s'amuser non ? »** puis poursuivit après avoir regardé ses deux autres amies **« Alors faisons la fête ! »**

La jeune métisse attrapa ses deux meilleures amies par la main avant de les entrainer dans la foule et commencer à danser.

D'un coté, il y avait ceux qui s'amusait, qui faisait la fête, et de l'autre, ceux qui brouillaient du noir, dont un mystérieux jeune homme assis au bar. Il était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleu perçants. Certaines filles le qualifieraient du gars idéal.

Damon Salvatore, avec son éternel verre de bourbon dans la main, observait la foule depuis plus de quelques heures. Il était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il la recherchait. Elle. Katherine Pierce. Son amour perdu depuis presque 2 siècles. Il avait fouillé chaque état, chaque ville, chaque quartier de fond en comble pour la trouver. Ou au moins un quelconque indice qui pourrait la mener sur une piste. Mais rien.

Il avait décidé de revenir dans sa ville natale, respirer un coup puis repartir à nouveau. Recommencer ses recherches là où tout avait commencé. Là où Katherine lui avait été volée. Là où il est mort.

Il avait recommencé ses recherches à ce bar miteux, exactement le genre d'endroit où on peut assouvir notre soif, notre soif de sang.

Soudain, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour la énième fois ce soir pour essayer de trouver son visage, il vit une silhouette familière. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage à cause de toute la foule. Pris d'une extrême curiosité, il se leva de son siège et se fraya un chemin pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage.

Lorsqu'il fut à la bonne place, il la vit enfin. Elle. Celle qu'il cherchait. Celle qu'il désirait tant. Il était bouche-bée. Il l'avait cherché tant d'année, et elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était s'amuser avec des poches de sang vivantes. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Elle semblait si bien, si heureuse et épanouie.

Oh mon dieu …

C'est impossible …

Comment elle a fait … ?

Damon pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Son cœur qui était sensé être mort, battait au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il était sûr de ça. Mais Katherine Pierce était un vampire, son cœur était mort. Alors pourquoi celui-ci, celle de cette jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau que son amour perdu, battait ? Son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, son corps, ses formes …C'étaient les même, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas elle.

Comment se pouvait-elle que cette humaine lui ressemble tant … sans pour autant être Katherine Pierce ?

Etait-il en train d'halluciner ? … Impossible …

Cette jeune femme était le portrait craché de son amour perdu, et il devait savoir pourquoi, il devait savoir pourquoi elle l'attirait tant …

Il entreprit de lui faire la conversation, de la séduire, puis ensuite lui soutirer des informations pour savoir qui elle est. Il s'approcha lentement de la foule, mais ce n'était pas facile avec tous ces jeunes qui lui bloquaient le passage !

Soudain, une jeune femme s'arrêta en face de lui, avec un grand sourire au visage, l'air séducteur.

**Caroline : « Salut, je suis Caroline »** puis constata-t-elle **« Tu dois être nouveau, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici » **

**Damon : « Je cherchais un endroit où je pourrais … tu sais … m'amuser » **Déclara-t-il un sourire en coin

**Caroline **d'une voix remplie de sous entendus **: « Je pourrais te tenir compagnie, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? »**

_Damon : « Elle pense avoir une chance, la pauvre » Pensa-t-il _

**Damon **secouant légèrement la tête tout en la regardant de haut en bas **: « Je n'aime pas les filles faciles » **

**Caroline **ahurie par son comportement **: « Tu es sérieux ? Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?! »**

**Damon : « Je rigole »** puis poursuivit enlevant son sourire une seconde fois se soir **« Ok je suis un petit peu sérieux »**

Son regard dériva de la jeune blonde vers l'endroit où, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait la belle … non … la magnifique brune. Il la trouva sans aucun problème en train de danser avec un quater back.

**Damon** fronçant les sourcils venant d'avoir une idée : **« C'est ton amie ? »** Demanda-t-il en montrant la personne d'un coup de tête

**Caroline **sans répondre à sa question **: « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

**Damon **d'une voix qui sentait le mensonge **: « J'aimerai faire connaissance, rien de plus normal »**

**Caroline : « Tu es probablement le type de mec qui fait des mauvaises choses à des bonnes personnes » **Déclara-t-elle légèrement jalouse de son amie mais voulant tout de même la protéger car ce n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir des plans comme ça

**Damon **haussant légèrement les sourcils **: « Et toi alors, pas peur de trainer avec le méchant ? »**

**Caroline **répliqua-t-elle **: « J'ai jamais dis que j'étais une bonne personne »**

**Damon** se re-concentrant sur la mystérieuse jeune brune : **« C'est quoi son petit nom ? »**

**Caroline **énervée par le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle **: « Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même vu que tu te sens si beau, sexy et irrésistible »**

**Damon : « Sois gentil »** puis poursuivit en la regardant droit dans les yeux **« C'est quoi le prénom de ton amie ? »**

**Caroline : « C'est Elena »** puis continua **« Elena Guilbert »**

_Damon : « Une Guilbert hein, je suis curieux de savoir si elle connait l'existence du surnaturel comme ses ancêtres » Pensa-t-il joueur _

**Caroline** marqua une pause avant de poursuivre légèrement choquée et confuse **« Comment tu as réussit à me faire dire ça ? »**

**Damon : « Tu n'as juste pas pu résister à mon charme irrésistible »** puis continua tout en l'hypnotisant **« Oublie ce qui vient de se passer »**

**Caroline **oubliant une partie de la conversation et recommençant à le draguer **: « Alors, tu m'invites à danser ? »**

_Damon : « J'adore me sentir désiré » Pensa-t-il ___

**Damon **fier de son coup **: « Au revoir Caroline »**

**Caroline **dégouté au plus haut point **: « Tu crains »**

Cette dernière tourna sur ses talons et le laissa seul au milieu de la foule. Damon satisfait de son coup, se mit à chercher Elena du regard. Il la vit accompagné du quater back en train de sortir du Grill. Il les suivit de près et réussit sans mal à les retrouver dans une petite allé.

**Elena **commençant doucement : **« Matt, il faut qu'on parle … »**

_Damon : « Tient, c'est intéressant » Pensa-t-il _

**Matt** posant ses mains sur ses bras comme pour l'encourager : **« Vas-y, je t'écoute »**

**Elena **se détachant de son étreinte **: « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça »**

**Matt **cachant sa légère panique **: « Tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**Elena : « C'est à propos de toi et moi »**

**Matt : « Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on soit devenu plus distant ces derniers jours ? »**

**Elena : « Oui mais … »**

**Matt **la coupant dans son élan **: « Je sais que ces derniers temps sont durs pour toi, avec tes parents qui sont morts, mais je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ça on s'éloigne tout le deux, tu ne me dis rien sur toi, sur comment tu te sens, je ne sais pas si tu me dis la vérité. J'ai plus l'impression d'être à tes yeux un ami et non ton copain » **Lui déballa-t-il sur un ton presque accusateur

_Damon : « Aller Elena, casse avec lui ! Sinon je vais devoir m'en occupe d'une manière beaucoup moins douce »_

**Matt** voyant que la jeune brune allait continuer il reprit la parole : **« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre »**

**Elena **sur un ton désolé **: « Matt ne rends pas les choses plus difficile »**

**Matt **comprenant où voulant en venir sa petite amie **: « Alors c'est ça hein, tu veux qu'on s'arrête là »**

**Elena **voulut-elle répondre mais on la coupa à nouveau **: « Je … »**

**Matt **ne sachant pas d'où venait cette envie de rompre avec lui **: « Pourquoi Elena ? J'étais là pour toi, du début à la fin, je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai aidé à surmonter la mort de tes parents … Pourquoi ? » **

**Elena : « Il n'y pas plus rien entre nous Matt … Tout le monde me disait qu'on formerait un beau couple et qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand tu m'as demandé à sortir avec toi, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi et que ça allait devenir plus fort après … mais ce n'était pas le cas »**

**Matt : « Tu mens, tu es perdues et tu me repousses. Je ne te laisserais pas me faire ça. Je ne te laisserais pas nous faire ça Elena ! »**

**Elena** répliqua l'empêchant d'avancer : **« Matt arrête … »**

**Matt** secouant la tête de droit à gauche : **« Je ne te crois pas Elena »**

**Elena **n'ayant jamais voulu lui faire du mal **: « J'ai sincèrement cru que je pourrais t'aimer, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, j'ai n'arrive pas a te donner l'amour que tu mérites »**

**Matt **tout en la regardant rageusement **: « Je présume que tu n'avais aucune envie de sortir avec moi alors »**

**Elena : « Je … » **Commença-t-elle sans pour autant finir sa phrase

**Matt : « Bien, mais ne revient pas me voir quand tu te rendras compte de l'erreur que tu viens de commettre » **Dit-il avant de s'éclipser dans la nuit

Sur ce, le quater back sortit de l'allé, furieux, rentra dans une voiture et disparu dans la nuit. Damon comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller découvrir qui était cette jeune femme. Cependant, il était tellement absorbé par son visage, Elle, tout simplement qu'il ne vit pas un groupe d'ivrogne passer à coté d'Elena et la bousculer violement au passage. Damon vit rouge, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'un de ces idiots revient à la charge, il vit noir.

Le Salvatore s'avança dangereusement vers cet homme et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il attrapa son poignet et le tordit ce qui fit lâcher à l'ivrogne un cri de douleur.

**Damon **lui lançant un regard noir **: « La demoiselle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie »**

**Ivrogne** à genoux avec la main toujours tordu : **« Mêle-toi de tes affaires enculé ! »**

**Damon** avec un sourire faussement désolé : **« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix »**

Tout en sachant parfaitement que la jeune Guilbert le regardait sans vraiment comprendre qui il était et pourquoi il était là, Damon releva l'ivrogne avant de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine et d'en sortir son cœur encore chaud et battant. Il laissa le corps ainsi que son cœur et s'approcha du reste de sa bande. Pris de panique, les deux autres se retournèrent et fuirent le meurtrier … tentèrent de fuir plutôt. Utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, il les bloqua sans aucune difficulté.

**Damon **les hypnotisant **: « Vous allez oubliez ce qui c'est passé. Vous vous êtes bourré la gueule et votre ami vous a abandonné »** après que les deux gigolos eurent répétés mot pour mot ce qu'il leur avait ordonné il rajouta **« Maintenant dégager » **

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où était sensé se trouver la jeune Elena mais il ne la vit pas. Confus, il la chercha du regard et la trouva en train d'essayer de trouver quelque chose près d'une poubelle. Il s'approcha encore plus puis il la vit se retourner avec un bout de bois dans les mains, prête à se défendre.

**Elena** encore un peu sous le choc : **« Tu es un vampire »**

**Damon** levant la main : **« Coupable »**

**Elena** se rendant compte qu'elle se trouve devant un meurtrier : **«Tu l'as tué … il ne t'a rien fait »**

**Damon : « Il ne manquera à personne » **Dit-il comme pour se défendre

**Elena** ahurie par ces paroles : **« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il doit avoir une famille ! »**

**Damon **ne la comprenant pas à son tour : **« Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ? Tu ne le connais même pas, Elena »**

**Elena **curieuse et inquiète : **« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« J'ai mes sources »**

**Elena** tentant de se montrer forte : **« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »**

**Damon **comme si c'était évident : **« Je cherche une partenaire de meurtre et je trouve que tu corresponds parfaitement à mes critères »**

**Elena : « Va t'en »** Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure

**Damon : « Tu es blessé »** constata-t-il fixant son genoux rouge à travers son jean légèrement déchiré puis le vampire fit deux pas vers elle** « Laisse-moi t'aider »**

**Elena** catégorique : **« Pour me tuer juste après ? Non merci »**

**Damon** avec un sourire qui se voudrait sincère : **« Si j'aurai voulu te tuer tu serais déjà morte … »** puis finit en disant sur un ton sarcastique** « ou en transition je ne suis pas très sûr en faite »**

Cependant, malgré ces paroles rassurantes selon le Salvatore, la jeune Guilbert ne se sentit pas du tout à l'aise. Mais avec du recul, il venait de l'aider, sauver la vie même, qui sait ? Et puis, pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Le vampire s'approcha d'elle petit à petit, toujours la main levée pour lui montrer ses bonnes intentions. Lorsqu'il fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, il tendit sa main pour lui prendre le bout de bois des mains. Elena se laissa faire, impressionnée par la délicatesse qu'il utilisait à son égard, ainsi que son regard d'un bleu glacier toujours fixé sur elle. On aurait pu dire qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Mais … c'est contre nature … Ces parents lui disaient toujours que les vampires n'avaient pas de cœur, qu'ils ne ressentaient rien. Elena ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

**Elena** curieuse : **« Le sang ne te fait rien ? »**

**Damon : « Je contrôle »** puis rajouta sa bouche juste à coté de son oreille **« D'ailleurs, tu sens délicieusement bon »**

Elena, dos au mur, s'accrocha à ce dernier tandis que le vampire s'abaissait lentement pour examiner le genou de la mademoiselle. Quelques secondes passées, il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard fut attiré par un léger filet de sang sur le visage d'Elena. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et tourna sa tête lentement pour tenter de trouver l'endroit d'où « fuyait » le sang. Il trouva très vite une petite blessure sur le haut de son crane, cachée par une petite mèche de cheveux.

Elena sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, elle voyait de plus en plus trouble. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle pensait tomber à nouveau par terre mais elle sentit deux bras forts saisirent sa taille fermement. Elle pouvait encore entendre une voix l'appeler _Elena … Elena … Elena … »_. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

.

_Pension Salvatore,_

Pov Externe

Les rayons du Soleil vinrent éclairer et réchauffer le visage d'une jeune femme qui était allongée sur un lit, sous les couvertures de soie. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la dormeuse se tourne se retrouvant dos face à Soleil. Elle soupira un bon coup, apaisée. Le lit était particulièrement confortable, tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter avant quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Mais lorsqu'un vague souvenir de la soirée précédente refit surface, elle se releva brusquement ! Le vampire ! Elle était dans une chambre dans une maison qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle était vêtue d'une chemise qui n'était sûrement pas la sienne et elle était seule ! Quoi que, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient c'est sa rencontre inattendu avec le vampire.

Elena Guilbert se leva lentement du lit, se dégageant des draps soyeux et observant la pièce. Elle fait le tour de celle-ci pour tenter d'obtenir une information sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, en vain. Elle trouva ses vêtements propres sur une chaise, elle décida de pénétrer la salle de bain et se changea rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle aurait préféré que le vampire de la vieille vienne la chercher. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle se trouve dans une maison d'un vampire. Qui sait combien d'autres vampires habitent avec lui ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un escalier, qu'elle emprunta, et trouva un homme de dos. Elle fit quelques pas de plus vers lui.

**Damon **toujours de dos : **« La belle au bois dormant est réveillée » **

**Elena** fronçant les sourcils **: « Comment tu … ? »** puis se reprit **« Ah oui, ouïe vampirique »**

**Damon **remarqua-t-il : **« Tu en sais beaucoup sur mon espèce »**

**Elena : « Tu en sais beaucoup sur moi aussi. Comment ? » **Demanda-t-elle curieuse

**Damon **simplement **: « Je ne connais que ton nom »** puis continua avec un sourire damonesque **« Ton amie Caroline est très facilement … comment dire … influençable »** et finit par dire **« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, elle va bien, j'ai juste utilisé mes beaux yeux bleu pour obtenir quelques info sur toi »**

**Elena **choquée par son comportement **: « Ca ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser des gens innocents pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! »**

**Damon **avec le regard menaçant **: « Tu joues sur un terrain dangereux Elena »** il fit quelques pas de plus vers elle et rajouta **« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je peux être dangereux »**

**Elena **le défia-t-elle **: « Tu l'as dis toi, si tu aurais voulu me tuer j'aurai déjà été morte »**

**Damon **souriant face à son audace **: « Pour le moment » **Dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil

Cette dernière réplique jeta un froid sur la jeune Guilbert. Ces heures sont peut être comptées, alors autant la jouer douce avec un vampire. Elle attendit quelques minutes de plus dans le calme avant de vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle fut devancée par le vampire.

**Damon** tout en remplissant son verre à nouveau de Bourbon : **« Je suis déçu par tes goûts Elena. Ce quater back ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville »**

**Elena **désespérée par son comportement vis-à-vis des autres personnes **: « Il a un prénom, c'est Matt »**

**Damon : « Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »** Lui demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse

**Elena **fronçant les sourcils **: « Attends … tu nous as espionné ? »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Ecouter serait un mot plus approprié, très chère »**

**Elena **se sentant de moins en moins en sécurité : **« Ma vie n'a donc plus aucun secret pour toi »**

**Damon** sur un ton replie de sous entendu : **« N'exagérons pas, je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses croustillantes que je ne sais pas sur toi »** puis continua voyant que la jeune femme venait de se crisper légèrement **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**Elena **plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : **« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » **

**Damon** visiblement légèrement touchée : **« Je suis peut être un vampire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sans cœur »**

**Elena : « J'ai rompu avec lui, mais tu le sais déjà »** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique

**Damon **de plus en plus curieux **: « Pourquoi ? Si je peux me permettre »**

**Elena **lui expliqua-t-elle calmement **: « Il avait tout planifié, notre futur, la vie, tout. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais je l'ai gardé pour moi »** puis elle continua sur un ton plus triste **« Et puis mes parents sont morts, et ma relation avec lui c'est dégradée, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être heureuse avec lui »**

**Damon **sincèrement **: « Je suis désolé … pour tes parents »**

**Elena **ne voulant plus repenser à cette période **: « C'est du passé maintenant »**

**Damon **posa-t-il la question fatidique** : « Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ? »**

**Elena **toujours perdue dans ses sentiments **: « Euh … je pensais l'aimer … je pensais que je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer … mais je n'ai pas réussit »**

**Damon **confus **: « Pourquoi être sortit avec lui alors ? »**

**Elena : « On m'a poussé à le faire » **Lui expliqua-t-elle

**Damon : « Un coup de ton amie Caroline je présume »** Il la connaissait à peine mais il savait que c'était son genre de faire des coups comme ça

**Elena **continuant la liste **: « C'était aussi un coup de mon frère, de sa sœur, de mes parents et … de tout le monde en faite »**

**Damon **avec un léger sous-entendu **: « Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre »**

**Elena **amusée par cette tournure de la situation **: « Comme qui ? Toi ? »**

**Damon **lui retourna-t-il la question **: « Tu aurais voulu ? »**

**Elena** rougit légèrement mais pour se rattraper elle changea de sujet : **« Et toi alors ? »**

**Damon : « Libre comme l'air » ** Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin **« Disons simplement que mes relations sont assez … foireuses »**

**Elena : « On est deux dans ce cas »**

**Damon **ayant envie de la connaitre toujours plus **: « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Rechercher ton beau prince charmant sur son étalon ? »**

**Elena **ne sachant quoi répondre **: « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux »**

**Damon **la surprit-il **: « Bien, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veux »**

**Elena : « Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que je veux ? » **Demanda-t-elle curieuse

**Damon **tout en s'approchant d'elle **: « Tu veux un amour qui te consumes. Tu veux de la passion, et de l'aventure, et même un peu de danger » **puis continua voyant que la situation devenait lourde entre eux deux **« Bien sûr ce n'était pas Marc qui allait t'offrir tout ça »**

**Elena **le corrigea-t-elle **: « C'est Matt »**

**Damon **ayant déjà sûrement oublié son prénom **: « Peut importe »**

**Elena **trouvant la situation étrangement bizarre **: « Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur moi ? »**

**Damon : « Je fais la conversation, c'est tout » **Dit-il tout en omettant volontairement de parler de Katherine

**Elena** souriant nerveusement : **« Excuse moi ça me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi, je ne connais même pas ton prénom »**

**Damon : « Mon prénom se mérite mademoiselle Guilbert »**

**Elena : « Est-ce que tous les vampires sont aussi arrogants et vantards ? »**

**Damon : « Certains n'ont pas de quoi se vanter » **puis il rajouta avec son sourire bien à lui **« Contrairement à moi »**

**Elena **ironiquement **: « Très modeste de ta part »**

**Damon **avec une moue déçue **:** **« Tu sais, je te préférais largement dans ma chemise »**

**Elena **devina-t-elle sans aucune difficulté **: « Je présume que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de ma tenue »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin** : « Tu n'étais pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit » **puis continua sur un ton plus sérieux **« Tu n'as rien de cassé, j'ai vérifié » **et finit-il par dire tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil **« Deux fois, pour être sûr » **

La jeune Guilbert se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant beaucoup de temps et ce vampire avait pu faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait comme la regarder de nombreuses fois sans se gêner.

Elle chercha ses affaires, et elle tomba sur son sac à main se trouvant sur la table basse. Ne sachant pas si elle était 'autorisée' à bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança très lentement vers la table. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, qu'il ne faisait rien pour protester, elle prit de l'assurance et arriva à destination sans aucun mal. Elena fouilla à l'intérieur dans l'intention de trouver son portable, en vain.

**Damon : « Tu ne chercherais pas ceci par hasard ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un air complètement innocent tout en tenant le portable de la jeune fille dans les mains **« Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas passer des coups de fil qui risqueraient de m'attirer des problèmes »**

**Elena** perplexe** : « Je peux l'avoir ? »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » **Demanda-t-il comme pour la tester

**Elena : « J'aurais pu essayer de m'enfuir, t'attaquer, mais je n'ai rien fait, à toi de me le dire »**

Le Salvatore au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, se leva de son fauteuil, posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, il prit une des mains de la belle brune sur laquelle il déposa le portable. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, gênée et intimidé par ce vampire.

**Elena** s'éloignant de lui sans pour autant le regarder en face : **« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi »**

**Damon **avec sarcasme **: « Ma compagnie ne te suffit pas Elena ? »** voyant qu'il venait de la mettre mal à l'aise il continua tout en montrant la porte d'entrée **« Je t'en prie, la porte est grande ouverte »**

La jeune Guilbert fut surprise par sa réponse. Alors quoi, il l'a 'kidnappait' et lui laissait le champ libre pour partir et rentrer chez elle ? Il ne faisait rien pour la retenir, ne la vidait pas de son sang, ne faisait pas d'elle son stock de sang personnelle ? Décidément, ce vampire est plein de mystère et de surprise !

Elena prit alors toutes ces affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas mal assuré. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, que ce n'était pas normal cette situation, elle se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le vampire, mais ne le vit pas. Elle sentit un souffle dans son cou et Elena se retourna violement se rendant compte qu'il avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour se retrouver devant elle, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

**Damon** les bras croisés sur son torse : **« Tu comptais rentrer à pied ? »**

**Elena** commença-t-elle : **« Si tu me disais comment rentrer alors … »**

**Damon** la coupa tout de suite : **« Et prendre ainsi le risque qu'un jour je vois débarquer la police ici ? Non merci »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « Ma voiture est à ta disposition »** puis continua **« Mais c'est moi qui conduit »**

Le Salvatore se décala légèrement pour la laisser passer, tel un vrai gentleman. Elena prit les devants et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire devant une Camaro bleu.

**Damon : « Vous les humains vous êtes vraiment trop lent »** Se plaignait-il tout en lui ouvrant la portière cotée passager

Le chemin se fit dans le silence complet. Le seul moment un peu animé c'était quand Elena lui indiqua son adresse pour que ce dernier puisse la conduire chez elle. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre eux deux qui faisait qu'aucun ne voulait parler. Mais heureusement pour eux, la voiture se gara à quelques pâtés de maison de celle de la jeune brune.

**Elena** reconnaissante : **« Merci »** puis rajouta **« Merci pour m'avoir pris soin de moi et de m'avoir ramené chez moi »**

**Damon** amicalement : **« Tu es la bienvenue »**

**Elena **souri-t-elle bêtement :** « Je ne connais même pas ton nom »**

**Damon : « Aurais-tu l'envie de me revoir chère Elena ? »** Demanda-t-il content intérieurement

**Elena **sur un ton mystérieux **: « Peut être »**

**Damon **se tournant légèrement vers elle **: « C'est Damon »**

**Elena : « Merci Damon »** Le remerciant à nouveau

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière mais avant de sortit, déposa un baiser sur la joue du vampire surpris par ce geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était seul dans sa Camaro, regardant la Guilbert marcher et enfin rentrer chez elle.

.

_Maison des Guilbert_

Pov Externe

Avant de monter dans sa chambre, la jeune femme devait affronter sa tante, Jenna. Cette dernière s'occupait de sa nièce et de son neveu Jérémy depuis que leurs parents sont morts. Elena n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'elle est sortit au Grill et Jenna s'était inquiétée toute la nuit pour elle. Ne pouvant pas lui dire qu'elle avait été « kidnappée » par un vampire qui l'a ensuite ramené chez elle, la Guilbert a tout simplement prétendu avoir passé la nuit chez Bonnie. Pas complètement convaincu par sa réponse, Jenna fit la morale à sa nièce avant de la laisser rejoindre sa chambre.

Après s'être douchée, changée et coiffée, la jeune Guilbert s'affala sur son lit ayant bien l'intention de se reposer mais surtout de réfléchir aux récents événements : Sa rupture avec Matt mais principalement sa rencontre avec Damon.

Soudain, elle entendit son portable vibrer, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Avec nonchalance, Elena se leva et attrapa son portable sur sa table de nuit. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle lut l'écran et reconnut l'expéditeur.

_«En train de rêver de moi Miss Guilbert ?_

_Inconnu »_

.

.

.

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D**

**Alors voilà je poste mon premier OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**N'oubliez pas de ma laisser votre avis :p **

**Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

**Bisou Bisou !**


End file.
